


Sadist

by Dominatrix



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy demands something of Jace that he could never do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadist

„You can’t really want this.“

“Why, I think I exactly want this.”

“Izzy, stop talking nonsense. I am your brother. You loved me once, remember?“

„Oh, Jace, don’t be ridiculous. It will be over fast enough.”

“What if I’m just refusing?”

„We both know that I can force you to do it. Don’t you think it’s more honourable if you do it yourself?“

“That would be equal to suicide.”

The eyes of his sister sparkled dangerously. “Come on, do it.”

„Cursed sadist. You probably enjoy watching this.“

 

She passed him the plate with a sugar-sweet smile. In disgust, Jace took the muffin in his hand and looked at it suspiciously. It was completely black on the outside, and the soot chipped off on the most spots. It was a miracle that this…thing had not caught fire. Although the white flakes on its side strongly remembered him of the content of a fire extinguisher. Timid and under strict supervision of his sister he took a bite.

“Wow, this tastes…awesome!” he brought out between clenched teeth.

“That’s what I sai-haid!” Izzy chirped and pranced out the room while Jace spit out the rock-hard lump and tried to wash the strange taste of earth and dust out of his mouth.


End file.
